criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Breaking Point of Westville
The Breaking Point of Westville is the eighth case of the district City Center, the twenty-third case of the city Westville and Emirelhatip's fanmade series. Case Background Previously, the team saw Robert Sharp leaving his home in hurry, talking about exposing the war secrets. Robert's grandmother, Elizabeth Sharp, asked the team to find Robert. David said he needed to go back to station and Audrey asked the player if she could accompany them. Together, they started searching the places Robert's been previously: Fifth Avenue, Army Headquarters, City Hall. They couldn't find anything at those places but then Audrey remembered he has also been to the broadcasting center with Cole Milestone. They went to searched the place and heard Robert screaming. They also saw the elevator was at the rooftop so they thought Robert was at the rooftop. The team rushed to the rooftop only to find Robert's dead body, tied to the broadcasting tower. The team quickly closed the scene and swept it to find clues. The team found some broken pieces, which are restored and turned out to be a statuette. The team examined the engraved crest on the statuette and matched it with the Lawrence family crest. The team went to question the mayor, Bradley Lawrence, about the murder. The team then had to talk to Jack Highfield and investigated a nuclear research lab. The team also informed Elizabeth Sharp that her grandson was murdered. Later, the team learned the victim was engaged to Helena Collins. The team also interrogated her. Throughout the case, Grace Addington, Ashley Banks, Melvina Green, Cole Milestone and Eddy Strokes have been interrogated; many different places such as the evacuation center and the airport is searched. After doing all the hard work, the killer turned out to be Jack Highfield. When the team went to arrest him, he only said "The Mayor" and committed suicide. The team then started search for Jack's motives committing the murder and tried to unite everyone to construct Westville all over again. The team was sure the mayor knew something so the team went to interrogate him one last time. After many nervous breakdowns, Bradley Lawrence finally told everything he knew, publicly. So everyone living on Westville learnt Jack Highfield was the Royal Ranger, together with Bradley Lawrence, they founded a lab to develop inhumane technologies. Then, they planned this fake-war to destroy the whole city because nobody was safe living here because of a failed experiment, supplied by Eddy Strokes, took place under a hotel owned by army. With Bradley Lawrence giving these information, Eddy Strokes also had to face charges. Both Bradley and Eddy were sentenced to life imprisonment with no chances of parole. After the court, the team went to talk to the constructors and hotel owners in Westville. Two months later, the team was talking at the new Police Station. Then the new elected mayor of Westville, Grace Addington came to the station with an important looking man. The man offered the player a job at Yellowstone Bay Police Department, which the player gladly accepted. Victim *'Robert Sharp' (Found tied to the broadcasting tower, with no visible signs of violence) Murder Weapon *'Nuclear Wastes' Killer *'Jack Highfield' Suspects Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has knowledge in radioactivity. *This suspect uses antidepressants. *This suspect has an access card. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears an evacuation badge. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has knowledge in radioactivity. *This suspect uses antidepressants. *This suspect has an access card. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears an evacuation badge. Suspect's Profile *This suspect has knowledge in radioactivity. *This suspect uses antidepressants. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears an evacuation badge. Suspect's Profile *This suspect uses antidepressants. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears an evacuation badge. Suspect's Profile *This suspect uses antidepressants. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears an evacuation badge. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears an evacuation badge. Suspect's Profile *This suspect has knowledge in radioactivity. *This suspect uses antidepressants. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears an evacuation badge. Suspect's Profile *This suspect has knowledge in radioactivity. *This suspect uses antidepressants. *This suspect has an access card. Suspect's Profile *This suspect uses antidepressants. Killer's Profile *The killer has knowledge in radioactivity. *The killer uses antidepressants. *The killer wears an evacuation badge. *The killer has an access card. *The killer is 6'0". Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1= *Investigate Broadcasting Tower (Clues: Victim's Body, Barrels, Broken Statuette, Faded Card) *Examine Broken Statuette (Result: Statuette) *Examine Statuette Crest (Matching Crest: Lawrence Family) *Interrogate Bradley Lawrence about the murder. *Examine Barrels (Result: Glowing Liquid) *Analyze Glowing Liquid (09.00.00) *Question Jack Highfield about the nuclear wastes you found. (New Crime Scene: Research Lab) *Examine Faded Card (Result: Access Card) *Inform Elizabeth Sharp about the death of her grandson. *Investigate Nuclear Research Center (Clues: Lead Breastplate, Metal Wire) *Examine Lead Breastplate (Result: Unknown Liquid) *Analyze Unknown Liquid (06.00.00, KP: The killer has knowledge in radioactivity.) *Examine Metal Wire (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample (03.00.00, KP: The killer uses antidepressants.) *Autopsy The Victim's Body (18.00.00, Murder Weapon: Nuclear Wastes) *Go to Chapter 2 (No stars) |-| Chapter 2= *Interrogate Helena Collins about her fiance's death. (Unlocks: Evacuation Center) *Investigate Evacuation Center (Clues: Torn Paper, Locked Smartphone, Army Crate) *Examine Torn Paper (Result: Pie Charts) *Analyze Pie Charts (09.00.00, New Suspect: Ashley Banks) *Talk to Ashley Banks about her ties to the victim. *Examine Locked Smartphone (Result: Unlocked Smartphone) *Analyze Unlocked Smartphone (03.00.00, New Suspect: Grace Addington) *Question Grace Addington about her relationship with the victim. *Examine Army Crate (Result: Faded Document) *Examine Faded Document (Result: Execution Order) *Analyze Execution Order (09.00.00) *Arrest Jack Highfield. (Unlocks: Research Archives) *Investigate Research Archives (Clues: Broken Pieces, Brick) *Examine Broken Pieces (Result: Pocketknife) *Examine Pocketknife (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints (09.00.00, New Suspect: Cole Milestone) *Arrest Cole Milestone for escaping from jail. *Examine Brick (Result: DNA Sample) *Analyze DNA Sample (09.00.00, New Suspect: Melvina Green) *Ask Melvina Green why she's thrown a brick to the team. *Go to Chapter 3 (No stars) |-| Chapter 3= *Arrest Eddy Strokes for trying to skip town. *Arrest Bradley Lawrence for trying to skip town. *Investigate Airport Terminal (Clues: Trash Bag, Faded Brochure) *Examine Trash Bag (Result: Plane Ticket) *Analyze Plane Ticket (06.00.00) *Talk to Helena Collins about the plane ticket she bought. *Examine Faded Brochure (Result: Evacuation Brochure) *Analyze Evacuation Brochure (03.00.00, KP: The killer wears an evacuation badge.) *Investigate Refugee Camp (Clues: Faded Diary, Smashed Computer) *Examine Faded Diary (Result: Cole's Diary) *Talk to Cole Milestone about the time he spent in prison. *Analyze Smashed Computer (09.00.00) *Talk to Melvina Green. *Investigate Research Lab (Clues: Broken Pieces, Threatening Letter) *Examine Broken Pieces (Result: Wire Cutters) *Question Ashley Banks about the wire cutters you found at the lab. *Examine Threatening Letter (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints (Matching Fingerprints: Grace Addington) *Question Grace Addington about the threatening letter she wrote to Robert. *Go to Chapter 4 (No stars) |-| Chapter 4= *Question Elizabeth Sharp about what Robert has been searching for. *Investigate Evacuation Center (Clue: Broken Tape Recorder) *Examine Tape Recorder (Result: |-| Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases